duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Guardian
Guardian is a race of creature primarily in the Light Civilization. Nomenclature OCG In the OCG, Guardian creatures all follow the naming scheme "の守護者 ". 守護者 (Shugosha) is a literal "guardian". Evolution creatures use 守護聖天 (Shugo Seiten) as their full title. 守護 (Shugo) refers to protection, and 聖天 (Seiten) is short for 聖天使 (Seitenshi), which refers to a high-ranked being that resides in the celestial plane (but not specifically an angel). Thus, the name can mean something like "Guardian Angel". A multi-race Guardian will feature the identifier 護聖 (Gosei), which is a portmanteau of "protection" and "sacred", and is likely taken from the evolution name. TCG In the TCG, Guardian creatures have "Guardian" in their names and follow the format ", Guardian". Evolution creatures consistently use a format of ", the ", such as Ladia Bale, the Inspirational. The adjective is different for each creature, and the name always consists of two words. Gameplay Well-known Guardians include; La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian, a cheap costing Blocker, Falconer, Lightfang Ninja a surprising defensive summon during your opponents turn, and Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian a source of draw power that was later restricted to 1 in the Hall of Fame. During the events of the Episode 2 block, they appeared as monocolored creatures in the Darkness and Zero Civilization. On a single card, it has also appeared in the Nature Civilization as Ebard Zenom, Tree Pulse Guardian. Story Guardians serve as defenders of the Light Civilization. Upon detection of any alien invasion, they automatically swoop in, swarm over the intruder, and eradicate it. Only Light Bringers can stop the Guardians. Shaped like birds for increased mobility, Guardians can vary in size from automobiles to tanks. Like Berserkers, they are comprised of alloy pieces, connected with an energy force field. In the Events of DM-17, Silver Glory unleashed a defense system solely for itself as a response to the Evolution Cross Gear's rampage, and the guardians found out that at that time Civilization does not matter. Therefore, they started guarding creatures of other civilizations. This can be seen as a foreshadowing of the events in Episode 2. In Episode 2, The thoughts of "Defending against intruders" and "Defending all creatures regardless of civilization" of the Guardians has been turned into self-conflict and this caused the Zenith known as Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" to spawn from it. Therefore, it decided to destroy all civilizations in order to end the "Suffering" of the world. Ironically, aside of Shangri-La itself, all of the guardians of Episode 2 resemble comical-looking aquatic creatures or birds. Despite they are the final boss of Episode 2, they seemed to do nothing aside of helping the Darkness Angel Commands for a bit until near the end of the block. They are used by Nanmo Nai in Duel Masters victory V. While he is not an antagonist unlike Shangri-La in the background story, He is the final opponent that Katta fights in the season and is seen using Shangri-La in that duel. Support Supporting Cards that support Guardians Supported Cards supported by Guardians Evolution Creatures Creatures that evolve from Guardians Example Category:Race Category:Light Category:Guardian